What happens after
by secretlifefan100
Summary: A bunch of one shots of amy and ricky from all of the seasons
1. Loose Lips

**I'm going to be doing some one shots of random scenes from any season**

**This one is going to be in the episode of Loose Lips. Everyone has torn Amy down, but what happens when Ricky comes over.**

**Ricky's POV:**

**I had gotten off the phone with Adrian trying to get her to apologize to Amy but she wouldn't. she told me that Ben had gone over to Amy's even though I had him to leave Amy alone. I decided that even though it was already 9 at night, I would go over to her house.**

**Amy's POV:**

**Everyone decided to put me down tonight. First Ben, insulting me even though Adrian caused the whole situation and then Ashley trying to make me feel like I shouldn't date Ricky. **

**I tried to put them all out of my head and do my homework when I heard a quiet knock on my door and then I saw it open and there stood Ricky.**

**Amy****: hey, what are you doing here?**

**Ricky:**** I heard from Adrian that Ben was over here and before you get mad I only called her to ask her to apologize to you.**

**He walked over to my bed and sat down as I turned in my chair to face him. **

**Amy****: I don't want her to apologize to me.**

**Ricky****: Ok…I was just trying to help.**

**Amy****: I thought you said that you didn't want to get involved in the argument.**

**Ricky****: Ya but it's almost impossible for me to not get involved especially since you are my girlfriend and I love you.**

**Amy:**** Well thanks**

**I stood up and walked towards him bending down to give him a kiss. **

**Amy:**** I love you too.**

**With that she sat down next to me on her bed. **

**Ricky:**** Look I know seeing all those girls that I slept with was hard and I can't apologize for that because you already knew about them but I want to make sure that we are ok.**

**Amy:**** We're fine. It was just hard seeing all of them in one place. I mean no matter how much I love you it's still hard and even though I know that you love me, I still don't want to see them. **

**We sat there for a moment when I decided to ask him a question.**

**Amy:**** Why did you tell all of those girls that you loved them?**

**Ricky****: ahh so Ben told you?**

**Amy:**** Yeah.**

**Ricky:**** I guess I tell what they wanted to here so that they would have sex with me. It wasn't like with you how we are dating and getting serious before we have sex. With them it was always sex and by telling them that I love them they would sleep with me quicker.**

**Amy:**** Do you really love me?**

**Ricky****: Yes...I really do.**

**Amy****: Then why did you not want to defend me earlier at school?**

**Ricky:**** I don't really like drama and confrontation and the argument seemed silly and I figured if I didn't get involved then it would blow over which it didn't.**

**Amy:**** I just felt like today I really depended on you to stand in my corner and you didn't, you left me all alone.**

**Ricky:**** I didn't mean to.**

**Amy:**** I know but you did. I mean I got it from all sides today. First from Adrian, then from Ben and then from Ashley.**

**Ricky****: From Ashley too?**

**Amy****: Ya she was mad at me for dating you.**

**Ricky****: Amy we shouldn't let any of them affect our relationship. I do love you and I hope you know that even if I might not always show it. **

**Amy:**** I know. I love you too. Thanks for coming over tonight.**

**Ricky****: I had to make sure that you were ok.**

**I gave him a small smile and with that he leaned in and kissed me. We continued to make out for a bit until he had to go home and I had to finish my homework. **

**Please review and let me know if there is any specific scene that you want me to do a one shot of!**


	2. To Be

_**To Be… This one-shot is of the scene were Ricky comes over to Amy's and suggests they take a trip together.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ricky's POV<strong>_

**Ricky: ****I bought a new mattress.**

Amy smiled as she rubbed her finger across my lips.

**Amy****: I'm sorry about over reacting at school. It just seems that everyone around us is having sex so I just feel this pressure.**

**Ricky****: I know and I'm sorry if I have been adding to the pressure. I'm just so used to being able to have sex with anyone but now it's just you. I haven't been with anyone since we got together. **

**Amy****; I know…I'm just nervous.**

**Ricky****: I know…But I don't want you to be nervous because you feel like the sex is not going to be good because I've had lots of sex. With you it's going to be different because I actually love you.**

**Amy:**** I love you too…I just let people get in my head and I'm sorry.**

**Ricky: ****You have nothing to apologize for. I just want us to be able to get away and not let anyone get in between of us. That doesn't mean we have to have sex, it just means that we can get closer without having any disruptions.**

**Amy****: Thanks…I really just want us to spend time together and I think I am ready to sleep with you.**

**Ricky****: If you are, we can do it tomorrow but if you're not ready, there is no pressure.**

**Amy****: How did I get so lucky?**

**Ricky****: What do you mean? I think I'm the one that got lucky by meeting you.**

**Amy****: we both got lucky. You are a great man, you know that Ricky Underwood. You've changed so much since I first met you at band camp.**

**Ricky****: well that's all thanks to you and John…the two of you gave me something to live for. Before I was just screwing up my life like my parents did but you believed in me and so I started to believe in me.**

**Amy****: You have all the skills and intelligence, you just needed to be pushed. **

**Ricky****: I know and I'm glad I was pushed. **

We began kissing when suddenly she pulled away.

**Amy:**** I have an idea…**

**Ricky:**** Ya…**

**Amy:**** why don't I meet you at your apartment tomorrow after school and we can hang out at your apartment and I can spend the night and then the next day we can drive up the coast and see the school and go for lunch but at least we can get in some time together tomorrow night before we have to drive.**

**Ricky****: Sounds good…whatever you want.**

She smiled and again leaned in to kiss me, both of us forgetting about her face mask.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again please Review and let me know if you have any requests! I have two scene requests that i am working on and should be posted very soon!<strong>_


	3. When One door Closes

**When one door Closes**

**Ben and Amy hugging and Ricky coming up to them- Ricky Confronts Ben **

**Ricky's POV:**

I was walking across the hall when I see Ben hugging Amy. I decided to walk over to them.

I walked up to them and Ben pulled away so I put my arm around Amy and I was happy when she leaned her head into my shoulder.

**Ricky: ****You really are having a bad day.**

**Ben****: Ya**

Ben walked away so I decided to go after him. I gave Amy a quick kiss and told her that I would see her tonight.

**Ricky****: Ben, wait up.**

**Ben: ****what do you want Ricky?**

**Ricky: ****I want you to leave Amy alone.**

**Ben: ****Look I was just asking her to talk to Adrian.**

**Ricky: ****Ben, I'm not an idiot. I know that as soon as Adrian gets better you are going to leave her and try to get back with Amy.**

**Ben: ****how did you know?**

**Ricky: ****It was just a theory which you have now confirmed.**

**Ben****: no I didn't.**

**Ricky: ****Yes, you did.**

**Ben****: whatever. Being with Amy was some of the best times that I had and I still love her. I will always love her but I am stuck with Adrian right now.**

**Ricky****: You are going to stay away from her.**

**Ben:**** Or what?**

**Ricky:**** Ben…I'm in love with Amy and she's moving in with me. We are serious about our relationship. A lot more serious that she was about you.**

**Ben****: I wanted to marry Amy. That was pretty serious. Are you ever going to want to marry her?**

**Ricky:**** Ya I am…I love Amy and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her so that is why you are going to stay away from her.**

**Ben:**** For now but once Adrian gets better I am going to go back to Amy.**

**Ricky:**** that doesn't mean that she will go back to you. I don't want Adrian back and Amy doesn't want you back. We have moved on. Maybe rather than trying to get Amy back you should focus on your failing marriage. **

**Ben:**** what's the point, she won't talk to me or anyone else.**

**Ricky****: Not my problem anymore. Anyways stay away from Amy.**

Before he could respond I walked away and back towards Amy who was still at her locker.

**Ricky: ****Hey**

**Amy****: Hey I thought you went to class.**

**Ricky****: No, I had to talk to Ben.**

**Amy****: about?**

**Ricky****: You.**

**Amy: ****what about me?**

**Ricky: ****I just told him not to get too attached.**

**Amy: ****Ricky, he's mourning right now. I think I should be there for him.**

**Ricky****: Amy, he wants you back and he's thinking about leaving Adrian.**

**Amy****: What! How can he leave her? They are married!**

**Ricky: ****Amy, would you ever want to get back together with Ben? I mean, I don't want to get back together with Adrian because I love you but would you want to be with Ben again?**

**Amy:**** No. Look Ricky, I love you and ya Ben was my first relationship but I am much happier with you. That's why I am moving in with you because I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I don't want Ben back.**

**Ricky:**** Good.**

**Amy:**** Good…so what are we doing for dinner tonight?**

**Ricky****: It's a surprise.**

**Amy: ****I can't wait. I'll see you later.**

With that I kissed her and watched her walk away towards her class.


	4. FlipFlop

**Flip-Flop- so this is a one shot of what happens after Ricky goes to Amy's room for his phone.**

**Enjoy:**

**Ricky's POV**

I couldn't find my phone in the kitchen so I figured I would check Amy's room. When I walked in I saw her back towards the door listening to my messages on my phone.

**Ricky: ****What are you doing?**

**She turned around.**

**Ricky: ****I thought I left my phone in the kitchen but I see that I didn't.**

She handed me my phone but before I could leave she started talking.

**Amy: ****So you lied to me…**

**Ricky: ****What are you talking about?**

**Amy: ****when I had asked you a couple weeks ago if you had listened to Adrian's message you said that you had deleted it yet it was saved on your phone along with another message from her.**

**Ricky: ****And as you can probably tell I didn't respond to any of her messages. I can't believe you would listen to my phone messages.**

**Amy****: I wouldn't have to if you would have been honest with me. I just feel threatened by her. **

**Ricky****: because you don't trust me.**

**Amy:**** I thought I did but after hearing those messages I'm not so sure.**

**Ricky: ****Those messages don't mean anything. They were supposed to be a record if you ever questioned me and now that I know you listened to them I'm not so sure I can trust you.**

**Amy****: You wouldn't have told me about those messages whether you trust me or not because I did ask you about them and you never told me anything about them. **

We both looked at each other when Amy decided to speak.

**Amy****: why is it that every time everything is going good with us Adrian or ben always have to get in the middle? Its more Adrian because she can't get over you.**

**Ricky: ****I don't care about her though. I thought you knew that.**

**Amy****: I do know that, it's just hard because you have a history with her and she was the one that you were with for about 2 years. **

**Ricky: ****Ya but our relationship was as dysfunctional as it could get. I mean ya we got to know each other but it was mostly just sex. You are the first girl that I have had a real relationship with and who I haven't cheated on.**

**Amy****: so why did you really keep the messages?**

At this point we were both sitting on her bed.

**Ricky: ****Like I said I wanted it to be a record and now that you have listened to them I can delete them if that will make you happy.**

**Amy****: I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do.**

**Ricky:**** I want to.**

I deleted the messages and could see her with a worried look.

**Ricky****: what's wrong? I deleted the messages.**

**Amy: ****I do trust you, Adrian just always messes with my head and I don't want to lose you. I have never been this happy and I love you and I just don't want to lose you, especially to her.**

**Ricky****: you don't have to worry about losing me. I am not going anywhere but next time please just believe me and don't go through my things.**

**Amy****: I promise I won't. **

**Ricky:**** I love you Amy.**

**Amy:**** I love you too Ricky.**

With that I kissed her and spent the night with her at her parent's house.

**Please Review and let me know if you have any requests for any scenes that you want me to do a one-shot of!**


End file.
